


Story Idea

by Mayo4life



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oblivious Arthur, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayo4life/pseuds/Mayo4life
Summary: can someone write this
Kudos: 5





	Story Idea

Where the reader is transported to a different past where the once and future king and his faithful sorcerer isn't just a story, with her trusty partner Merlin and her prisoner also nicknamed for his last name Merlin, a wanted thief that she has been chasing. How will she get back home.


End file.
